diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Geschichten zum Unheil über Sturmwind
18.10. - Sturmwind, Marktplatz.Diarmai Die alte Frau erhob sich leise ächzend, straffte dann ihren Körper und strich ihre Robe glatt. Jaja, dass Fesst war wirklich schön... schön war ess. Der Blick Renatas schweifte umher, blieb an einem Mann in schwerer Rüstung hängen, der sich angeregt mit einer jungen Frau - oder eher einem Mädchen - unterhielt. Lächelnd sah sie einen Moment lang zu, bevor sie den Blick weiterwandern liess. Immer wieder wunderte sie sich über die vielen bewaffneten, gerüsteten Leute, die zumeist aussahen, als würden sie erwarten, das sie im nächsten Moment schon um ihr Leben kämpfen mussten. So viel Anspannung, so viel Angst war zu spüren, so viele Gesichter waren geprägt von Bitterkeit und Härte wo Entspannung oder Freude zu lesen sein müsste. Alless hat sseine Zeit. Die, die die Zeit der Ruhe für Ssorgen nutzten, werden bald an ihre Grenzen kommen... eine neue Zeit beginnt. Ssie haben verssäumt, Kraft zu schöpfen. Der Frau entfuhr ein leiser Seufzer, gepaart mit einem leichtem Kopfschütteln. Dann setzte sie sich langsam in Richtung Kathedrale in Bewegung. Ess isst Zeit zu beten. 19.10. - Eilbotschaft an die Wache: Waisenmatrone suspendiert sich selbst vom DienstZary Auf Beinen so schnell wie der Wind und Knien so knubbelig, dass es ein Wunder ist, wie schnell man trotzdem mit ihnen laufen kann, jagt der Bote durch die Straßen Sturmwinds. Matrone Nachtigall hat ihn mit einer Botschaft geschickt, die er im Kopf, und nicht mit Händen tragen muss. Noch zweimal um die Ecke gesprungen, geschickt einem alten Muttchen ausgewichen, das ihre Wassereimer leise jammernd schleppt - dann ruft er auch schon die erstbeste Wache, die ihm begegnet. Er erntet einen ernsten und erwartungsvollen Blick samt der Frage: "Grüße, Bote. Was habt Ihr zu berichten?" Mit einer knappen Verbeugung leitet der Bote seine Nachricht ein, die er sorgsam im Kopf aufbewahrt hat. "Matrone Nachtigall schickt mich zu berichten, dass Matrone Herzstich sich selbst vom Dienst ausgeschlossen hat. Erst vor einer halben Stunde bürstete sie einem Mädchen das Haar, als plötzlich, man weiß nicht warum, dem Kind ein Zopf in Flammen aufging. Miss Zary sei rot geworden wie das Feuer selbst und nervös wie ein Mäuschen, das einen Habicht sieht. Dann ist sie aus dem Haus gelaufen. Dem Kind geht es gut soll ich noch berichten, sie ist schon auf dem Weg zum Barbier, um einen ansehlichen Kurzhaarschnitt zu bekommen." Er beendet seine Worte mit einer knappen Verbeugung und der vorgestreckten, erwartungsvollen Hand. "Hmm", 00brummt die Wache nachdenklich samt eines Blickes auf den Boten''. "Merkwürdig." Er räuspert sich dann, kramt nach ein paar Kupferstücken, die er zwischen die erwartungsvollen Finger klimpern lässt und nickt dem jungen Mann zu. "Habt Dank. Ich werde Eure Kunde weiterleiten. Das Licht sei mit Euch." Doch ob der schnelle Läufer das noch hörte, war ungewiss. Er winkt fröhlich und sprintet bereits in Richtung Marktplatz, denn wann lassen sich schon bessere Geschäfte machen als an chaotischen Tagen wie diesen? 19.10. - Greifenflug nach HauseLennaye Sie zog die in den Kapuzensaum eingelassene Kordel so weit zu, dass nur noch ihre Nasenspitze daraus hervor lugte. Der kalte Wind fegte unbarmherzig durch jede kleinste Ritze ihrer Kleidung. Damit, dass sie dieser Lauf in verschneite Berge führen würde hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Zum Glück hatte sie noch immer Freunde in den Zwergenlanden und somit war es kein Problem gewesen, schnell und ohne große Diskussionen, da kaum jemand ausreichend Geld dabei gehabt hatte an warme Kleidung und Mäntel zu kommen. Doch noch überraschender als der Besuch in ihrer alten Heimat waren ganz andere Dinge gewesen. Jaymes, der plötzlich.. nun, sagen wir.. nicht mehr er selbst gewesen war. Und sie selbst, die sich auf einmal so leicht gefühlt hatte und schließlich gar zwei Fuß über dem Boden geschwebt war. Doch so plötzlich der Spuk aufgetreten war so abrupt war er auch wieder verschwunden. Und der gestrige Tag hatte noch so viele Anforderungen an sie gestellt, dass sie den Vorfall verdrängt hatte wie einen bösen Traum. Nun war sie auf dem Heimflug, und die dünne Luft so hoch in den Bergen weckte seltsame Erinnerungen in ihr.. die Leichtigkeit, das Schweben.. doch ob es tatsächlich geschehen oder doch nur ein Traum gewesen war konnte sie nicht mehr ergründen. Kommt gesund nach Hause zurück! Der laute Ausruf, vom Gegenwind zurück geworfen wird zu einem Plappern, dann zu einem Murmeln.. doch sie weiß, er wird gehört werden. ..und bringt gute Nachrichten mit. Der einzige Gedanke, der heute zählt. 19.10. - Brief der LigaMarcas Es war dunkel und düster im Zwergenviertel auch wenn die Sonne noch nicht lange den Himmel verlassen hatte und nun ihr Bruder der Mond über Stormwind wachte. Die in schwarzes Leder gekleidete Gestalt ging mit schnellen Schritten durch die Straßen ohne wirklich aufzufallen, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und die Rüstung so geschnitten das man kaum Konturen erkannte konnte man nur an den schmächtigen Schultern erahnen das es sich wohl um eine Frau handelt. Nach einigen Minuten des herumirrens durch die Gassen erreicht sie schließlich das kleine Wohngebäude. Die untere Türe öffned ging sie an einigen Zimmern vorbei in Richtung jenem das ihrem Ziel gehört. Dort angekommen wurde die behandschuhte Hand gehoben und dreimal fest gegen die Türe geklopft: "Lebryns?" hörte man die rauchige Stimme unter der Kapuze hervor die zwar rau war aber eindeutig weiblich. Und durch die Türe kam eine Antwort: "Wer ist da?" "Die Botin der Liga, ich habe einen Brief, er liegt vor der Türe." Das Schloß der Türe wurde gedreht und die Türe öffnete sich einen Spalt und von außen konnte man nichts erkennen außer einer Hand die sich den Brief schnappte der in einem einfachen braunem Kuvert vor der Türe lag. Dann wurde die Türe geschloßen und das Schloß abgesperrt. Im inneren des Raumes stand Marcas mit einem einfachem Hemd und einer schlichten Lederhose bekleidet. Mit einem Brieföffner wurde das Kuvert sorgasm geöffnet und dann wurden Handschuhe angelegt und der eigentliche Brief vorsichtig herrausgezogen. Er war schon immer paranoid und es wäre nicht das erstemal das Ravenholdt jemanden per Kontaktgift auf einem Brief tötet. Das Pergament wurde langsam entfaltet und der Brief gelesen. Marcas Lebryns Hiermit erhaltet ihr eine offizielle Warnung der Auftragsmörderliga von Ravenholdt: Es ist davon auszugehen das durch das verschwinden von Dalaran in den Norden das magische Gefüge der Welt stark gestört wurde und somit die Arkanmagie nicht mehr so zu funktionieren scheint wie sie es bisher tat. Von Magiekundigen ist abstand zu nehmen und jene sind zur eigenen Sicherheit strengstens zu beobachten. Jedliche größeren Vorfälle sind sofort über den toten Briefkasten in der Altstadt Stormwinds an die Liga weiterzugeben. Desweiteren beauftragt die Liga sie und ihre neue Patnerin damit sämtliche Truppenbewegungen in und um Stormwind zu dokumentieren und auf aufälliges Verhalten innerhalb der Armee zu achten. Unsere Verluste der sich in Nothernd befindlichen Agenten haben sich drastisch erhöt und es ist damit zu rechnen das große Dinge in Bewegung sind und die Geißel mobil macht. In nächster Zeit ist davon abzusehen private Aufträge anzunehmen, die Liga muss zusammenhalten, es könnte möglich sein das sie auf das Anwesen zurückkehren müssen. Weitere Instruktionen erfolgen. Der Briefkasten wird neuerdings jeden Dienstag geleert. Dieser Brief ist nach dem lesen zu vernichten. Schattige Wege. Gezeichnet: Lord Jorach von Ravendholt, Lord der Auftragsmörderliga. Ein zweites mal wurde der Brief überflogen dann nickt der Mann nur zu sich selber und sprach ruhig: "Ich wusste es, ich habs doch gesagt verdammter Mist. Mit dem Pergament in der Hand ging er zu einer der Kerzen und dort ging das Stück Papier in Flammen auf. Außer Asche blieb nichts von der unheivollen Nachricht zurück. Dann ging er zu seinen Waffen und begann die zwei Schwerter zu schleifen. 19./20.10. - Darrowehr, Westliche Pestländer: Der Norden ist gefallen.Borearis Die Schlotternächte hatten eine ganz neue Realität gewonnen. Während man sich in Sturmwind, Eisenschmiede und Menethil voll ausgelassener Heiterkeit über die grinsenden Nachbildungen von Toten amüsierte .... fand man andernorts wenig Humoriges in den ausgeblichenen Schädeln, deren leeres Starren geradewegs durch die morschen Holzwände hindurch zu reichen schien. Das war natürlich Blödsinn. Major Borearis Bellentry und seine Tochter hatten längst den Raum beherzt von allen Knochen gereinigt und ihnen eine letzte Ruhe draußen im feuchten Erdboden bereitet. Trotzdem, den Gedanken wurde man hier nicht los. Ein kleines Feuer brannte im rußschwarzen Kamin ohne der kleinen Zuflucht dabei etwas heimeliges zu verleihen. Die Tür blieb immer offen, damit die nervösen Blicke der nächtlichen Besucher erkennen konnten, was draußen auf sie zukommen mochte. Die Gerüchte sind also wahr. Borearis zog den Umhang enger um die Schultern. Er lehnte im Türrahmen, das Schwert griffbereit am Gürtel. Und die Scharlachrote Legion hat uns alleingelassen. Was wissen sie? Was '''wussten' sie?'' Hatte der Kreuzzug längst gewusst, dass die Geißel vorrückte? Hatten sie gewusst, dass Darrowehr ausgelöscht war, das Cinderholme Regiment vernichtet? Der Major warf einen Blick über die Schulter in den kleinen Raum, der den drei Reisenden als Ruhestatt diente. Es war Jaymes' Seufzen, das ihn aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Er lächelte leicht. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, auch wenn die beiden es versuchten. In drei Stunden würde Belinda die Wachablösung übernehmen, in sechs Stunden Jaymes. Eigentlich eine alberne Maßnahme. Wenn die grässlichen Kreaturen heute Nacht die Scholomance verließen dann würden sie sich nicht darum scheren, ob jemand mit den Worten "Oh, da kommen sie!" sein Leben aushauchte. Den Blick zurück in die Dunkelheit gerichtet dachte Borearis nach. Gerüchte über Truppenverschiebungen der Geißel. Bestätigt, definitiv bestätigt. Darrowehr ausgelöscht. Wie mochte es weiter im Norden aussehen, in Herdweiler oder drüben in Tyrs Hand? Darrowehr war wichtig. Einen südlicheren Verteidigungsposten gegen die Geißel hier im Norden gab es kaum. Sturmwind hatte sich auf die Männer und Frauen mit dem scharlachroten Wappen verlassen - während man sie gleichzeitig fern ihrer Heimat mit Füßen getreten hatte. Man machte sich keine Gedanken um die Sicherung der Linien im Norden, solange der Kreuzzug seine eigenen Leute dafür opferte. War das der Preis, den Sturmwind für seine Ignoranz zu bezahlen hatte? War die Legion absichtlich abgezogen ohne jemanden darüber zu unterrichten, dass die Verteidigung zusammengebrochen war? Er richtete seine Gedanken wieder auf das unfertige Schriftstück, das vergessen in seiner linken Hand ruhte. Der Bericht musste so schnell wie möglich nach Sturmwind gebracht werden. Es gab nur die Möglichkeit, wie der Teufel über den steilen Pass zum Nistgipfel zu reiten und dort einen Wildhammerzwerg zu finden, der das Dokument mit seinem Greifen direkt nach Sturmwind brachte. Alles andere war zu langsam. Verdammt, vielleicht war selbst das schon zu langsam! Hastig kritzelte Borearis noch einige knappe Zeilen unter die letzten, die er geschrieben hatte. Er wandte sich um, die Worte, die es auszusprechen galt, bereits auf den Lippen. Er wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, doch er hatte Angst. Entsetzliche Angst vor dem, was sie hier hatten sehen müssen, und noch mehr Angst vor dem, was es bedeutete. Es bedeutete, der Norden war gefallen und die Geißel würde vorrücken. Unaufhaltsam. 20.10. - Sturmwind, gegen drei Uhr morgens.Romolo "Aua – verflucht!" Romy fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch und riss seine nackten Füsse näher an seinen Körper. Vom grossen Zeh des rechten Fusses ging ein scharfer Schmerz aus. Romy, der Bettler, lag an einem seiner bevorzugten Schlafplätzen in Sturmwind, an einer Hausmauer hinter ein paar leeren Holzkisten, in der Nähe der Brücke, die vom Marktplatz zum Kathedralviertel führte. Es war stockdunkle Nacht, aber die Laterne in unmittelbarer Nähe, leuchtete ausreichend, damit er seine Umgebung erkennen konnte. "Was zum Henker?!" Eine fette Ratte kauerte an der Stelle, wo gerade noch sein Fuss gewesen war und starrte ihn scheinbar völlig furchtlos an. "Verfluchtes Vieh!" Romy trat nach dem Tier, das sich darauf hin gemütlich davon bewegte. Romy setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er hatte sein halbes Leben auf der Strasse verbracht, aber noch nie war er in der Nacht von einer Ratte gebissen worden. Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch liess ihn den Kopf drehen und er erstarrte, als er sah, woher es stammte: Eine ganze Heerschar von Ratten kletterte aus dem Kanal und trappelte auf der Strasse neben dem Kanal davon. Der Bettler zog vorsichtshalber wieder seine Beine an. Endlich endete der Strom der Ratten. Romy konnte nicht zählen, aber dachte, wenn er für jede Ratte eine Silbermünze bekommen hätte, hätte es wohl für mindestens eine Flasche teuren Bourbon gereicht. Woher diese Biester wohl alle kamen? Zwei der Tiere näherten sich ihm, aber als er knurrend mit der Hand nach ihnen schlug, machten sie sich eilig davon. Was ist bloss aus dieser verfluchten Stadt geworden! Romy stand auf und trat hinkend näher an die Laterne. Der rechte Fuss hinterliess dabei ein kleine, dunkle Blutspur. Im flackernden Licht untersuchte er seinen schmerzenden Zeh. Die Ratte hatte mit ihren messerscharfen kräftig zugebissen und eine erstaunlich tiefe Wunde hinterlassen. Der Bettler bewegte den Zeh. Irgendwie verging ihm die Lust auf Nachtruhe, wenn er Gefahr lief, dabei angeknabbert zu werden. Aber es war noch mitten in der Nacht. Er sollte sich wohl doch nochmals hinlegen. Gedankenverloren kratzte er sich erst im Bart, dann am Kopf. Seit zwei Tagen juckte es ihn fürchterlich. Vielleicht sollte ich ja doch mal wieder im Mondbrunnen im Park baden. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass in der Weinflasche, die er gestern abend erstanden hatte, noch ein Rest sein musste. Vielleicht half der Wein ja, damit er wieder einschlafen konnte. Er ging zurück zu seinem Platz und kippte den restlichen Inhalt der Flasche in einem Zug hinunter. Schade. Nun ist sie leer. Der Bettler schlief kurz darauf wieder ein, aber sogar im Schlaf kratzte er sich noch hin und wieder am Kopf und Körper. 20.10. - Der gebrochene Mann.Sayyid Blinzelnd öffnet der Riese die Augen, mustert seine Umgebung rings um ihn waren Hauswände und Kisten er lag in irgend einer Gasse. Irgendwo in Stormwind. Gestern hatte er alles verloren sie hatte ihn verlassen, sie sagte seine Liebe würde sie erdrücken sie sagte sie will einen anderen. Sein riesiger massiver Körper schmerzte, sein Kopf dröhnte. Was soll ein Mann auch schon tun der alleine ist, er hatte gesoffen auch wenn er wusste das jeder Schluck Alkohol ihn näher an den Tod brachte. Aber er war gestern schon gestorben schlimmer konnte es nicht werden. Langsam richtete er sich auf. In den zwei Stunden die er vielleicht Schlaf in der Gosse gefunden hatte lag er unbequem sein Gesicht zierten tiefe Augenringe und er stank nach Alkohol. Er hatte sich fallen gelassen gestern und niemand hatte ihn gefangen, niemand würde ihn fangen er war allein. Zwischen seinen Füßen bemerkte er einige Ratten die dort ihre Zähne gegen seine schweren Stiefel schlugen was ein ekelhaftes Geräusch war. Außerdem roch es nach Exkrementen die Viecher hatten ihn wohl auch angeschissen. Er öffnete den Mund aber keine Worte kamen über seine Lippen seine Stimme war verschwunden kurz nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte sie liebt ihn nichtmehr. Er griff sich einfach eine der Ratten die zu langsam war um zu fliehen und mit einem Knacken zerdrückt er ihr den Brustkorb in seiner prankenartigen Hand. Die Stadt wirkte so erdrückedn auf ihn und nichtmal ein Blick auf das Meer hatte ihm Trost gespendet, es war alles ohne Sinn, er konnte nichteinmal richtig denken. Stumme Tränen liefen das harte verschloßene Gesicht hinab und die blauen Augen wirkten stumpf als er sich erhob und den Rattenkadaver einfach gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte was ein wiederliches Geräusch verursachte. Wieso waren hier soviele Ratten? Die ganze Gasse schien ein Nest zu sein und als der Hüne wankend durch sie wanderte, stieg er noch der einen oder anderen auf den Schädel oder den @%%%**@. Es interessierte ihn nicht, er brauchte nur eines, mehr Alkohol und so trieben seine Schritte ihn weiter und weiter bis er an irgend einer Spelunke angekommen war die abgewracked genug aussah als das dort als stinkender ungepflegter Mann mit hängenden Schultern und gebrochenem Stolz einlass fand, immerhin saßen an der Türschwelle schon einige Ratten..... 20.10. - Luftschiff.Risai Kpt. Risai Dampfwolke stand auf der Flugplattform des riesigen Luftschiffs und versuchte gegen den tosenden Wind anzukommen. Sie mussten die Flugboote endlich in die Luft bringen, trotz des Windes. Zur Not würde sie einfach den Befehl geben, die Boote über den Rand des Flugdecks zu schieben ... die Piloten waren gut genug, die Maschinen im freien Flug abzufangen und in die Luft zu bringen. Plötzlich traf etwas gewaltiges das große von ihr selbst konstruierte Luftschiff und Risai wurde von den Beinen gerissen. Alles schaukelte und jemand schrie ........ "Risai ... wach doch auf!" Risai wachte auf und sah erstmal alles um sich herum hin und her schwingen. Dann drehte sich plötzlich die Welt um sie herum und die Gnomin purzelte mit der Nase voran aus ihrer Hängematte im Dachgeschoss des Sturmwinder Waisenhauses. "Was bei allen eckigen Kreisen?" "Risai ...... da ist etwas!" Kleine Kinderhände halfen ihr auf die Beine und Risai blickte in die von Furcht gezeichneten Gesichter der Waisenkinder, die eigentlich so wie sie selber ruhig hier im oberen Schlafsaal des Waisenhauses schlafen sollten. Einige Gesichter waren noch mit Schokolade verschmiert .... die Kleinen schmuggelten immer einige Schlotternachtsüßigkeiten an Zary und Nachtigall vorbei. Kleine zitternde Kinderfinger deuteten zum entgegen gesetztem Ende der großen Dachkammer. Dort lag das Spielzimmer … und eigentlich sollte um diese frühe Morgenstunde dort alles still und ruhig sein. Etwas tobte regelrecht hinter der Türe des Spielzimmers, warf Sachen auf den Boden und war gerade auf die große Quietsch-Tigerente getreten. Aber wer, oder was? Dort befanden sich doch nur die Spielsachen der Kinder, ihre Brettspiele wie „Siedler von Kalimdor“ und … die von Risai gebastelten, mechano-magischen Spielzeuge. Ein kleiner, fieser Gedanke stahl sich in Risais Bewusstsein, zog einen imaginären Vorschlaghammer und drosch dann sofort damit auf Risais geistiges Bewusstsein ein. Es roch regelrecht nach hochaktiven Phlogiston, als Risai sich langsam dem Spielzimmer näherte …. hinter sich eine Traube an Kindern, die zwischen Furcht und Neugier hin- und hergerissen waren. Als die Schar der kleinen Helden die Türe erreichte, polterte etwas schweres von innen dagegen und alle machten zwei Sätze zurück. Risai blickte zur Türe, dann zurück in die ängstlichen Gesichter der Kinder. Niemand über 1,20m war hier, also musste sie selber sich der Sache annehmen und die Kinder vor wer-weiß-was schützen. Die Kinder waren starr vor Schreck … also sollte sie damit beginnen, deren Gedanken weg von dem Toben hinter der Spielzimmertüre zu lenken. „Ich brauche einiges von meiner Ausrüstung.“ Sofort kam Bewegung in die Kinderschar und in wenigen Momenten …. weniger als Risai gehofft hatte …. hatte sie alles, was sie für nötig hielt. Im Gürtel steckten nun ihre Werkzeuge, auf dem Kopf hatte sie ihre eXtrem-Brille und als letztes stülpte sie sich ihre Arbeitshandschuhe über. „In Ordnung, ich gehe jetzt da rein …. und ihr schiebt sofort nachdem ich durch bin ein Bett vor die Türe. Ihr macht die Türe erst wieder frei, wenn ihr meine Stimme hört, klar?“ Ein Dutzend kleiner Köpfe nickte tapfer und eine der kleinsten umarmte Risai: „Pass aber auf dich auf.“ Risai nickte, befreite sich aus der Kinderumarmung und drehte sich zur Türe. Ihre Hand hob sich bis zu Klinke ….. Risai hörte keinen Mucks hinter sich von Seiten der Kleinen. „Vergesst nicht zu Atmen.“ ….. ein Dutzend Kinderlungen füllten sich wieder mit frischer Luft. Risai drückte sie Klinke runter und öffnete die Türe einen kleinen, aber für sie ausreichenden Spalt. Stille. „Sieht gut au….“ Etwas packte die Gnomin und zog sie in den Raum hinter der Türe. Hastig sprangen die Kinder gegen die Türe und schoben gleich zwei Betten vor diese, darauf drei Stühle, zwei Knuddelbären und einen halb vollen Morgenwaschtopf. Dann …. hielten sie sich die Ohren zu …. vielleicht wegen des polternden Kampflärms hinter der Türe .. vielleicht auch wegen der alles übertönenden gnomischen Flüche 20.10. - Sturmwind, MittagszeitGorrick Gorrick ging mit einem mulmigen Gefühl aus dem Haus. Allein die Tatsache, dass ihm mulmig zumute war, beunruhigte ihn schon zutiefst. Ihm stand es nicht zu, solcherlei Empfindungen zu zeigen. Er schalt sich einen alten Mann und machte sich dann, wie jeden Tag, auf, die wichtigsten Besorgungen zu machen. Auf dem Weg zum Marktplatz wich er gekonnt den Ratten aus, welche den Gang bevölkerten. Er dachte an die letzten Tage zurück. Immermehr Missgeschicke ereilten seinen Herrn und Gorrick hegte die Befürchtung, dass dieser langsam zu alt werde. Nicht dass er diese Befürchtung jemals offen aussprechen würde, doch brachte er ihm den Tee nun direkt bis an das Arbeitspult. Auch geht er nun öfter durch das Haus und verschließt viele Türen, die merkwürdigerweise immer einen Spalt offen zu stehen scheinen. Als es urplötzlich unter ihm laut quikte, registrierte er zum ersten Mal, dass vielmehr Ratten als sonst die Gassen und Wege säumten. Angewidert schob er gleich drei mit seinen derben Stiefeln in einen Rinnstein und ging hastigen Schrittes weiter, die Einkäufe zu erledigen. 20.10. - Schwarz wie ein Siamkätzchen.Daiwalala Mit weit geöffneten Augen sah Daiwa zu der in Schwarz verhüllten Gestalt hoch. "Och, hallöchen!" entwich es ihr, wie immer bei einem neuen "Gesicht". Er... die Gestalt... _''Es''_ stand einfach nur still da und schaute wortlos zu dem Fräulein hinab. Es war eigenartig. Eigentlich müsste eine Reaktion kommen, ein Stirnrunzeln, ein Ton, eine Bewegung... irgendwas. Es stand aber einfach nur da, still, unbewegt... furchteinflössend. Daiwa blinzelte, hebte ein kleines, in Leinen eingepacktes, rundes Päckchen hoch: "Hhm.. Käse?" Sie versuchte ein unsicheres Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern und der Gestalt das Päckchen mit einigen merkwürdigen Gesten anzubieten. Stille... Für einige Momente schien die Zeit wie stillgestanden. Nur das Rauschen des Windes machte Daiwa klar, dass die Zeit wohl doch weitergehen würde. Wieder Stille... Daiwa seufzte aus und stemmte die Hände an die Taille, nachdem sie das kleine Käserad wieder verstaut hatte. "Du bist doof... sag' doch m-mal etwas!" Mit einem Seufzen legte sie den Kopf schief und nahm den ebenfalls verhüllten Kopf ins Visier. "W-wenn du nichts sagst, g-geh ich einfach an dir vorbei... ja!" Plötzlich fühlte sie ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend... irgendetwas hatte sich tatsächlich bewegt, nur was? Überprüfend verengte sie die Augen, sah dem Körper hoch und runter und blieb auf einmal bei den vom Schatten getarnten Augenhöhlen stehen. Das Gefühl kommt von dort, sie wusste, dass Es sie im Blick hatte. Mit allmählig zitternder Stimme redete sie weiter: "Ä-ähm... k-kommt da noch etwas?" Man hörte ein leises Fiepsen. "Nanu, w-w..." Mehrere Ratten flitzten zwischen Daiwa's Füssen umher, zu der vermummten Person zu. Sie klappte den Mund auf um zu Kreischen, stockte jedoch beim Anblick des eigenartigen Ereignisses. Die Ratten, die ganze Menge, stoppten vor den Füssen ihres Gegenübers, sahen zu dieser hoch. Ehe Daiwa registrierte, was dort unten vorfiel, nahm sie die Beine in die Hand und rannte davon, als würde ein Eimer Käse davon abhängen: Nämlich so schnell, dass sie befürchtete, ihre Füsse zu verlieren. 20.10. Sturmwind - RathausLiras Seufzend pinnte Liras die neuen Kundgebungen an das Brett vorm Rathaus: Ein Bündel aus zehn Rattenschwänzen kann im Rathaus gegen drei Silberstücke eingetauscht werden. Das Finden eines Rattennestes wird mit zehn Silberstücken entlohnt. Werte Bürger, bezüglich des Anstiegs der Schädlingspopulation besteht kein Grund zur Unruhe. Experten meinen, dieses Wachstum sei mit dem ungewöhnlich feucht-warmen Wetter der letzten Wochen zu erklären und werde in den nächsten Wochen wieder zurückgehen. Bitte beachtet trotzdem folgende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen: 1. Trinkt nur Wasser aus den dafür vorgesehenen Brunnen und lasst es nicht länger als einen Tag stehen, bevor ihr es trinkt. 2. Wascht die Hände mit Seife! 3. Haltet euch nicht an offensichtlich schmutzigen Orten auf. 4. Der Kontakt mit Geziefer und Kleintieren ist zu vermeiden. 5. Haltet euch, sofern möglich, nicht mit vielen Personen in engen, geschlossenen Räumen auf. Er musterte die zwei Zettel kurz und schlürfte mit laufender Nase zurück ins Rathaus. Wunderbar, nun durfte er sich auch noch darum kümmern. Wo waren die ruhigen Tage hin, die er vor seiner Bewerbung für den Rathausposten gehabt hatte? Er sollte kündigen, so schnell wie möglich. Und Sturmwind am besten für einige Zeit den Rücken kehren, dachte er grimmig, als er seine Tasse mit Energie-Tee, fürchterlich teuer und doch nur Wasser, in einem Zug austrank. 20.10. - Verzweifeltes LachenIskarien Er lachte. Und wie er lachte. Herzhaft, aus voller Lunge. So wie lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht lauter noch, als er auf seiner letzten Feier in Tyrs Hand gelacht hatte. Der Feier, nach der er selbst den Kampf gegen die Geißel angetreten hatte. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab, und die Luft wurde ihm knapp, dann versiegte sein Lachen. Sein betrunkenes, verzweifeltes Lachen. Es war einem Schluchzen gewichen, einem stillen, lautlosen Schluchzen. Fast so still, wie sein Freund Reynolds nach der Schlacht am Feld zu Hillsbrad gewesen war. Aber der war da schließlich auch ziemlich tot gewesen. Er sah, wie eine Träne auf den Brief der vor ihm am Tisch lag tropfte und einen dunklen, verwischten Fleck auf dem dreckigen Pergament hinterließ. Das Licht der Kerze flackerte nochmals über die unheilvollen Lettern der Botschaft, ehe sie vom kalten Wind ausgelöscht wurde. Ein letztes Flackern. Fast wie der Kreuzzug. Er gluckste. Warum hatte er nicht früher schon getrunken? Es tat doch gut! Ein letztes Flackern, bevor es dunkel wurde. Bevor das Licht verschwand. Bevor er alleine, im dunklen kalten Zimmer saß. Einem Zimmer, dessen Wände ihn genau so einengten, wie es sein Schicksal tat. Zitternd schoben sich seine Finger über die vielen Meldungen, Berichte und Briefe, die er all die Tage gehortet hatte. „Mutter, es tut mir leid, dass wir es nicht geschafft haben. Ich hab wohl nicht genug Mut gehabt für meine Heimat zu sterben…“ Eine unachtsame Bewegung, und viele der Briefe segelten leise zu Boden. „Meldung an den dritten Feldwebel des achten Batallions: Verstärkungen wurden gekappt, Vorräte hätten längst eintreffen müssen. Wir sind umzingelt…“ Er bemerkte das Blut, dass den weiteren Verlauf des Schreibens befleckte und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. Warum nahm auch jemand die Briefe geschlachteter Soldaten noch mit? Es würde doch ohnehin niemand mehr leben um sie zu lesen… Er spürte wie sein Magen sich verkrampfte. Iskarien hustete und krümmte sich zur Seite, bevor er den Inhalt seines Magens auf dem Boden verteilte. Atmen. Du musst Atmen, Trottel. Er schniefte einmal kräftig und lehnte sich mit einem Keuchen an die unbequeme Lehne. Sein Blick glitt zur Decke. „Warum denn nur…“ Warum denn nur, hatten sie ihn alle verlassen. Warum denn nur, hatten sie ihn hintergangen. Warum denn nur, waren sie desertiert, und warum, warum denn nur… Waren sie gefallen? Nein, nein, es konnte nicht… „ES KANN NICHT SEIN!“ Er brüllte, tobte, schlug Kerzenständer und Feder von seinem Schreibtisch. Wieder sanken einige Pergamente wie Federn zu Boden. Sie leuchteten im fahlen Mondlicht immer wieder kurz auf. „Gefallen…. Aufgerieben… Feste eingerannt… Außenposten verloren… Verstärkung gefordert… Linien brechen allmählich…“ Jedes Wort stach in seiner Brust, schnitt sich schärfer in sein Fleisch als es je eine Klinge vermocht hatte… und doch, es gab noch schlimmere Berichte. Die schlimmsten waren nämlich jene Berichte, die auf seinem Tisch liegen hätten sollen, es aber nicht taten. Einen der Botenjungen hatte er sogar selbst gefunden. Kurz vor Stormwind hatte er im Gras gelegen. An Erschöpfung und Fieber krepiert. Wie lange hatte man schon versucht, sie zurück zu kommandieren? Als Unterstützung an die Front zu holen? Als unzerstörbaren heiligen Wall vor Tyrs Toren zu postieren? Ein Rascheln ließ in zusammenzucken, riss ihn aus seinen dunklen Gedanken. Allmählich kroch der Scharfsinn wieder durch seine Adern, pochte sein Herz wieder schneller, und die Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zurück. Bei einer wahren Bedrohung, hätte er allerdings zu langsam reagiert. Verfluchter Alkohol. Doch dieses Mal war es nur eine Ratte. Ein Nagetier. Was zum Henker machte eine Ratte in seiner Kammer? 20.10. - DarnassusVindariel Über einen Boten erreichte die Nachricht einer Ungezieferplage die entlegensten Orte. So auch den Tempel des Mondes in Darnassus. In den vergangenen Jahren waren öfters Leute nach Teldrassil gekommen, nicht unbedingt immer zu Vindariels Freude. Gnome die Bomben nach Irrwischen werfen...Zwerge die glauben der Mondbrunnen sei... aber ich schweife ab. Der Bote hatte unruhige Nachrichten im Gepäck. Die Magier würden verrückt spielen. Und Ratten hätten die Stadt erobert. Nunja, zumindest im Griff. Beunruhigende Worte, zumal ein Teil Kaldorei doch in Sturmwind ansässig war. Der Sache sollte auf den Grund gegangen werden. Vindariel pfiff leise, eine kleine Eule erschien und sie heftete einen Zettel an. Ethiana. 20.10. - SturmwindWillowby Wie immer ging Willowby ihre Runde durch die Stadt. Gromblosch stand neben "ihren" Kisten(auf denen ein übergroßer Kürbis stand udn ihr die Arbeit fast unmöglich machte) und verkaufte Rattenkebap. Die kleine Gnomin schüttelte sich. Ins Rathaus wollte sie noch, immer wieder hatte sie vergessen, an der Bürgerzählung teilzunehmen. Immerhin war sie eine Bürgerin Sturmwinds und pflegte ihren Schlüsseldienst schon seit ewigen Zeiten hier. "Grom? Kommst du mit in die Buchte?" hörte sie sich selber sagen, den Blick noch immer auf diesen widerlichen Spiessen. Der Zwerg sagte zu und sie gingen los. "Ach mist, die Verwaltung..." Sie machten einen Umweg. Willowby fiel der unheimliche Dreck auf den Strassen auf. An der Verwaltung herschte reger Tumult und so ging sie wiedereinmal davon, ohne sich eintragen zu lassen. "Ich sollte nach dem Wagen sehen....wenn es hier schon soviel ungeziefer gibt, was wird dann erst da los sein?", dachte sie sich. ABer lieber erst ein Bier, wer weiss, sie sollte wohl auch Ulgorth mitnehmen. Man weiss ja nie...und der Knecht stand ihr immer zur Seite..... 20.10. - SturmwindGromblosch "Rattenkebap, frisches Rattenkebap, Geschnetzeltes (kann evtl. Spuren von Schrott enthalten) und allerlei Köstlichkeiten gibts frisch zubereitet nur bei Gromblosch, dem Fachzwerg für artgerechte Entsorgung (für Folgeschäden wird keine Haftung übernommen)!" Der Zwerg stand auf dem Marktplatz und brüllte aus Leibeskräften, während er sich die Hände rieb. Die ersten Kunden würden sicher bald anbeißen. Was für eine tolle Geschäftsidee das doch war, an Ratten mangelte es dieser Tage nun wirklich nicht in Sturmwind, man konnte sie ja fast im Vorbeigehen pieksen oder bei Bedarf mit einem Schrothagel eindecken. Bald würde er ein Reichzwerg sein, und dann, ja dann konnte er sich alles kaufen was er wollte, vielleicht sogar eine eigene Brauerei,... Der Zwerg ging gemütlich eine Runde durch die Altstadt und kontrollierte seine Fallen, doch diesmal blieben sie leider leer. "Verflucht schlaue Biester das", murmelte er und bemerkte nicht die musternden kleinen Augen, die ihn verfolgten. 20.10. - Östliche Pestländer, Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen LichtsBelinda Nackt stand sie vor der Feuerstelle. Ihre Kleidung brannte bereits lichterloh. Umherwirbelnde Ascheflocken und die Hitze des Feuers stieben ihr ins Gesicht und ließen ihre Augen tränen. Rinnsale der salzigen Flüssigkeit zogen Schlieren über die schmutzigen Wangen, schafften es aber dennoch nicht mehr als kleine Flecken der aschfahlen Haut frei zu legen. Wort- und reglos starrte sie in die Flammen. Dass sie hier nicht allein war und nicht zuletzt von gierigen Männeraugen angestarrt wurde nahm sie gar nicht wahr. Sie hatte sich die Kleidung fast panisch vom Leib gerissen und ins Feuer geworfen. Was war nur geschehen? All die Leichen.. zerfetzte Körper.. teilweise nur noch Knochen.. Rote Flammen auf weißem Grund.. scharlachrot.. überall.. Langsam gelang es ihr sich abzuwenden. Sie trat in das Zelt, in dem der Waschzuber stand und eine frische Robe bereit lag. Ihre Bewegungen schwerfällig, müde, der Körper ausgelaugt ignorierte sie den Applaus und die Pfiffe der Männer, die sich nicht von ihrem Anblick abzuwenden gedachten. Dem Sichtfeld der Gaffer entkommen schaffte sie es irgendwie sich ohne zu stolpern oder gar zu fallen in die Wanne zu hieven, sich in das dampfend heiße Wasser gleiten zu lassen und tauchte unter.. Vierundzwanzig, fünfundzwanzig.. sie stemmte die Zehenspitzen gegen den Wannenrand und schob sich langsam wieder hoch, den Kopf über Wasser bringend strich sie das lange Haar nach hinten. Sie atmete tiief ein. Beim stoßartigen Entweichenlassen der Luft öffnete sie die Augen. Als würde das Bewußtsein wieder in sie zurückkehren langte sie nach Seife und Wurzelbürste, die griffbereit auf einem Schemel neben ihr lagen. Zuerst ließ sie die Seife sanft über ihre Haut gleiten, der Kräuterduft ließ sie ruhig werden. Doch die Entspannung hielt nicht lange an. Die ersten Versuche mit der Wurzelbürste waren ganz offenbar zu halbherzig. Immer fester drückte sie die Borsten auf die Haut, deren natürliche Blässe schnell zu kreischendem Rot wurde.. Scharlachrot. Immer verzweifelter versuchte sie sich sauber zu schrubben. Der Gedanke an den Schweiß, den Schmutz, geronnenes Blut, grünen Schleim, verwesendes Fleisch, Krankheitserreger, die zweifellos überall in der Luft gehangen hatten ließ sie nicht mehr los, unermüdlich und beinahe panisch weiter schrubbend bis der Schmerz sie endlich aufgeben lies. Schluchzend saß sie zusammengekrümmt in dem Bottich, die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen als leises Trappeln es schaffte an ihr Ohr zu dringen. Das Geräusch ließ sie aufhorchen und zur Seite blicken. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Regelrechter Hass legte sich auf ihre sonst so sanften Züge. Sie griff zu ihrem Dolch und warf ihn zielgenau auf den Eindringling. Nicht einmal ein letztes Quieken war der Ratte vergönnt geblieben. "Verfluchtes Drecksvieh!" ein leises Murmeln nur, dann tauchte sie abermals unter. 20.10. - SturmwindJol Eine junge Frau in einem zerschlissenen, schmutzstarrenden Mantel blieb neben dem Rathaus stehen, biss gedankenverloren von ihrem Kebab ab und spuckte es gleich darauf zurück in den Rinnstein. Schrot. Sie schüttelte sich angewidert und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Weinschlauch. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen überflog sie den Text, sprach jedes Wort leise mit; mit der Zeit konnte man alles verlernen, sogar lesen. Klar, Seife und am besten noch jede Woche ein Bad nehmen. Wer hatte für sowas schon Silber übrig? Sie zuckte die Schultern. Vermutlich wieder so eine merkwürdige Idee der Magier, so wie diese sinnlose "Studie" ein paar Wochen zuvor. Nicht an schmutzigen Orten aufhalten. Sie liess den Blick über den weiten Platz, die Steinbänke, das saubere Kopfsteinpflaster gleiten. Ein paar Novizinnen eilten an ihr vorbei in Richtung Kathedrale, die eine warf ihr einen mißbilligenden Blick zu. Hier schien das leicht zu befolgen zu sein. Doch sie dachte auch an die dunklen Gassen der Armenviertel, so eng, dass kaum zwei Männer nebeneinander her gehen konnten, die Häuser dort, die dicht an dicht standen, an die Gosse in der sie lebte. Sie hatte sich doch bisher auch auf der "falschen" Seite der Gesellschaft zurechtgefunden; sie war eine Ratte, die überall leben und überleben konnte, warum sollte sie sich jetzt davon fernhalten. Und vor Allem wie? Sie wickelte sich eine Strähne ihres ungepflegten grauen Haares um den Finger und betrachtete sie kritisch. Schon wieder Läuse? Sie hoffte es nicht. Sie juckten unerträglich und man wurde sie zudem nur mit widerlich stinkender Essiglösung wieder los. Drei Silberstücke, das allerdings klang wie...nun wie drei Silberstücke in ihren Ohren. Und in einer Stadt wie Sturmwind wimmelte es von Ratten, wörtlich wie übertragen. Eine huschende Bewegung in ihrem Augenwinkel, gefolgt von einem leisne Quieken riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah an sich hinab und betrachtete das kleine wurmschwänzige Fellknäuel zu ihren Füßen, das sich über die Rattenkebab-Krümel hermachte. "Hey, is' dir klar, dass das da deine Schwester sein könnte?" Kleine Pfoten hielten ein Fleischstück fest umklammert, gelbe Nagezähne verrichteten ihr kanibalistisches Werk ohne sie zu beachten. Ratten. Eigentlich mochte sie sie. Sie konnten wirklich überall leben. So wie sie. Drei Silberstücke... "Na dann... ." Das einzige was zu hören war, war das leise Knirschen unter den Sohlen ihrer eisenbeschlagenen Stiefel als sie zutrat. 20.10. - Sturmwind, später AbendHeiner "Du mir zeigst Hafen?" Die Draenei in dem langen Kleid sah Heiner erwartungsvoll an. Goldhain war voll mit dem üblichen Abschaum. Heiner murmelte vor sich hin: "Verdammt..da will man nur kurz 'n Abstecher inn'n Löw'n mach'n und dann sowat.." Lauter und ein ganzes Stück langsamer antwortete er dann: "Ja! Ich zeige dir den Haaafeen!" Die Draenei, die laut eigenen Angaben nur in Goldhain war, um nach Sturmwind zu kommen und sich den Hafen anzusehen, nickte zufrieden. Heiner stampfte los in Richtung Sturmwind, die Draenei folgte ihm mit lautem Hufegeklapper, was ein etwas befremdliches Gefühl bei Heiner auslöste. Leise murmelte er wieder vor sich hin: "'Ne blaue Frau mit 'nem Schw.anz un' Huf'n...ich glaub'et nich'." Die Straße von Goldhain nach Sturmwind schien sich an diesem Tag und in dieser Gesellschaft verlängert zu haben. Anfangs vielen ihm die Ratten auf den Straßen nicht auf, schliesslich war es nicht ungewöhnlich dass sich in und vor einer großen Stadt die Ratten sammelten. Heiner führte die Draenei durch Sturmwind bis zum Hafen. Dort angekommen, ging die Draenei vor und lief hinunter zum Dock, Heiner trottete hinterher. Auch hier registrierte er die vielen, pelzigen Leiber zu seinen Füßen kaum, war doch der Schweif der Draenei momentan viel interessanter, sowas sah man schliesslich nicht alle Tage. Unten am Dock angekommen blieb die blaue Dame stehen. Sie breitete die Arme aus und lies den Wind mit ihrem Haar spielen. Heiner stand schräg hinter ihr und konnten den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Ein Gedanke manifestierte sich in seinem kleinen Hirn. Eine Nacht mit solch einer Frau konnte doch sicher interessant sein! Leise murmelte er zu sich selbst: "Dem Heiner-Charme widersteht auch sicher so 'ne Blaue nich'!" Er blickte noch einmal auf die Hufe und die starken Waden der Draenei, schluckte hart beim Gedanken, was diese Hufe wohl anrichten könnten, sollte er die Besitzerin wütend machen, nahm dann aber seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und räusperte sich. "Sachma Schätzken, hast'e schon 'n Schlafplatz für heut' nacht wenn'e hierbleib'n tus?" "Ich schlafen in Hausgast.", antwortete sie in normalen Plauderton, scheinbar hatte sie noch keinen Verdacht bezüglich Heiner's wahren Absichten geschöpft. "Wenn'e 'n Gasthaus meins', nuja dat is schon recht gut aber..ich hätt da 'n schnuckelig warmet Plätzken in 'nem Obdachlos'nheim. Da is' noch Platz in mein' Bett!" Die Draenei drehte sich um und musterte den kleinen, bierbäuchigen Mann vor sich mit hochgezogener Braue. "Ich nicht glauben. Du stinken mir zu viel, und zu klein du auch.", antwortete sie ihm trocken. Heiner's Kopf zuckte ungläubig zurück. So eine gemeine Abfuhr! Dann allerdings grinste er und holte zu einem Konter aus: "Dafür is wat ganz Anderet bei mir groß, verstehs' schon!". Er wackelte mit einer Augenbraue und erwartete eine Antwort. Diese kam auch - in Form einer schallenden Ohrfeige, die ihn ein ganzes Stück zur Seite taumeln lies. Die Draeneidame stapfte wortlos davon, Heiner sah ihr verdutzt hinterher und rieb sich die schmerzende Wange. Leise murmelte er: "Da bekommt Stut'nbissigkeit 'ne ganz andere Bedeutung..." Er sah zu Boden, da fiel es ihm endlich auf. Der ganz Hafen war voll von Ratten. "Wat beim Nether is dat denn?". Er trat nach einem der Biester und beförderte es mit einem leisen Platschen und einem lauten Quieken in's Wasser. Mit gerunzelter Stirn machte er sich, immer weider nach Ratten tretend, auf den Weg zum Obdachlosenheim, welches sicher nicht viel besser aussah als der Hafen, was die Ratten anging. 20.10. SturmwindSarimar Sarimar kam erst weit nach Sonnenuntergang wieder bei ihrem Handelswagen am Verliesplatz an. Noch immer hingen viele der unteren Wagenverzierungen in Fetzen herunter, Überbleibsel dieses seltsamen Rattenbefalls am Ende der vorigen Nacht. Aber das war ihr im Moment eher unwichtig. Vor der Wagentüre stoppte sie. Nichts überstürzen. Also drehte sich Sarimar noch einmal um zum Kanal und ließ sich Zeit damit, den in der Bucht gekauften Blassblatt-Tabak noch in aller Ruhe zu Ende zu rauchen. An die Unsitte, Blätter zu rauchen, hätte sie vor wenigen Jahren gar nicht erst gedacht, aber .... Zeiten und die Gewohnheiten ändern sich eben. Als es zur Nachtmitte schlug, konnte sie es nicht mehr länger aufschieben. Müdigkeit und die langsam vom Kanal zu ihr in Form feiner Nebelschwaden empor kriechende Kälte forderten ihren Tribut. Sarimar ging zurück zum Wagen, legte die Hand auf den Türknauf ... und öffnete die alte, leicht verzogene Türe. Es war dunkle und still im Wagen. Eigentlich nichts bedrohliches, aber mit sowas wäre sie besser zurecht gekommen als mit dem, was sie erwartete ... und sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie schloss die Türe, lehnte sich dagegen und wartete einige Herzschläge. Dann erst entzündete sie die Lampe und blickte zu ihrem Werktisch mit all ihren Schmuck- und Edelsteinwerkzeugen. Die Werkzeuge waren ordentlich aufgereiht .... was normal war. Die Edelsteine bildeten genaue Linien und Muster, Formen und Umrisse .... und sollten doch eigentlich wahllos oder zumindest in kleinen Stapeln dort liegen. Aber nein .... Blutgranate, Flammensteine, Periode und all die anderen magischen Steine und Kristalle lagen in Mustern auf dem Tisch .... Muster die Sarimar nie gelegt hatte. "Also schon wieder neue Formen und Muster." Sie blickte noch einige Zeit schweigend auf die seltsame Ordnung auf ihrem schmalen Werktisch. Sie wusste das kein normales Lebewesen eingedrungen sein konnte. Und Diebe, die es sicher doch schaffen könnten, hätten sie Steine wohl eher mitgenommen. Dann blickte sie zu den Pergamenten, die sich im Wagen aufgehängt hatte. Seit wenigen Tagen erst passierte dies alles ..... und immer waren es andere Formen und Muster. Und Sarimar konnte vorerst nichts anderen tun, als diese jedesmal Abzuzeichnen. Verständlicher wurden sie ihr damit keineswegs. "Was geht hier vor?" Autoren Kategorie:Unheil über Sturmwind